1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an opening/closing body control device for opening/closing an opening/closing body of a vehicle by remote control, thereby detecting insertion of a foreign substance in an operation for closing the opening/closing body.
2. Related Art
For example, an opening/closing body control device to be provided on a vehicle includes a power window device. The power window device rotates a motor normally or reversely to carry out an operation for opening/closing a window glass of a window to be an opening/closing body.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 7-158345, 7-139259, 2004-143732, 2007-191947 and 2008-38352 disclose the technique for detecting insertion of a foreign substance into a window in an operation for closing a window glass in a power window device. More specifically, a load of a motor is detected based on a rotating speed of a motor or current flowing to the motor, and presence of the insertion is decided based on a result obtained by comparing a variation in the load with a predetermined threshold. If it is decided that the insertion is present, the motor is controlled to stop the window glass or to carry out an opening operation after the stoppage.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-158345, an operation for opening/closing a window glass is controlled upon receipt of a command sent from a remote control machine carried by a user in addition to an operation of a switch provided on a vehicle. In order to prevent a malfunction from being caused by a slight change in the load, moreover, it is decided that a man exists and an insertion threshold is thus changed into a gentle value while an ignition key is on, while a closing signal is sent from the remote control machine or while a lock signal is sent from a door lock device. On the other hand, while the ignition key is off, it is decided that the man does not exist and the insertion threshold is changed into a sensitive value.
The insertion is detected to stop the operation for closing a window glass or to carry out the opening operation after the stoppage. Thus, the window is maintained to be opened, which is not good in crime prevention or indoor environment. In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-139259, when the insertion is detected, an insertion deciding threshold is increased to prepare for a next switch closing operation in order to completely close the window. Moreover, the number of times of the insertion detection is counted to control the increase in the threshold to reach a maximum value.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-143732, when an operation for closing a window glass is stopped or an opening operation after the stoppage is repeated even if an operation for closing a switch is carried out, an insertion deciding threshold is changed from an initial first decision value to a second decision value which is greater than the first decision value after the closing operation of the switch is carried out a predetermined number of times. Moreover, the insertion deciding threshold is changed into the second decision value and is then returned to the first decision value after a predetermined time passes.
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-191947, the insertion is detected to carry out an operation for opening a window glass, and an operation for closing the window glass is performed with priority depending on a closing operation of a switch by a crew until a predetermined condition is satisfied.
On the other hand, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-38352, in the case in which an operation for forcibly closing a switch is maintained even if insertion is detected, an operation for closing a window glass is continuously carried out. When the forced closing operation of the switch is cancelled in the middle of the operation for closing the window glass, moreover, an operation for opening a window is carried out in such a manner that an opening quantity of the window glass is reduced to be smaller than usual.
In the case in which an operation for closing a window is carried out by a remote control machine to perform an operation for closing a window glass, an operator does not always see the window. Moreover, there is a possibility that the operation for closing the window glass might be carried out in a place where a vehicle cannot be seen. For this reason, there is a fear that the operator might continuously carry out the closing operation by the remote control machine without noticing that a foreign substance enters a clearance of the window. Therefore, there is a high possibility that the foreign substance might be inserted into the window. In this case, if a threshold of the insertion is set to be a gentle value, detection precision in the insertion is reduced. For this reason, the insertion cannot be detected quickly.
On the other hand, if the threshold of the insertion is set to be a sensitive value, smaller force than usual acts on a motor. Consequently, it is decided that the insertion is present and the window glass is stopped or the opening operation is carried out after the stoppage. At this time, the operator is convinced that he/she has closed the window by remote control. For this reason, there is a high possibility that the operation for closing the window is not carried out again but the window might be left in an opening state.